The Third's Last Wish
by CyberPunker
Summary: As all Konoha thinks, Uchiha Sasuke betrayed them for power, not caring about his team, friends or the village at all. But, of course there are some people who know otherwise - namely Tsunade and Jiraya. Sasuke was actually supposed to be the spy, but did the time he spent w/Orochimaru change his mind? Is he still a Konoha ninja, or just a traitor? There is only one way to find out


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet. *smirks evilly***

* * *

_And to start this crazy fanfiction of mine..._

Konoha hospital is a rather large place, but seriously what would you expect from a ninja village? Shinobi always get hurt on their missions, and they can't fight and at the same time heal themselves. Simply because they're not demon hosts nor medics. Whenever you're an ANBU or just a mere Genin, you would receive the same treatment from the medics.

That's why medic nins are always needed, and in Konoha they are very very respected, because Hokage herself is a medic nin, and the best one too.

Thought she drink more than she should, but who would dare to accuse her of that?

Medics are mostly female nins, because they aren't in the same league as males; I mean, they're girls, and girls don't have enough physical strength and speed. They're more brain type, unlike males, who just rush into fights without a second thought.

Haruno Sakura is one of those medics, she was always miles behind her teammates and she didn't complain, not at all. She had them protecting her in numerous occasions, but after an unfortunate event involving a person she loved dearly, she turned 180 degrees. Everybody was surprised, but still pleased with her. Tsunade herself said she had the potential, because of her great chakra control. Sakura then asked the Hokage to be her teacher and to make her stronger, even if it promised long hours of practice and pain. She is her student for almost three years now, and thought impressing Hokage was a nearly impossible thing to do, Sakura did it more than once. Sakura is a really weird girl when you think about it, she even has pink hair, a "huge" forehead and is in love with a single man for 3 years! And guess what? That man is a missing nin, guilty of treason and on top of that he willingly left Konoha for Sound, a village created by Konoha's biggest enemy, Orochimaru. Even if she disagrees with his ways of getting power, she can't help but love him, seriously how pathetic she can possibly get?

Today has been a very busy day for Sakura, she barely saved some guy's life and a lot more, but the worst of all, (at least for her) she had to do some paperwork.

She was seated there, in her medic coat, sleeves rolled up, nibbling on her pen. " Seriously, who can possibly like the damn paperwork? Now i know how Lady Tsunade feels. Oh, poor Naruto, he wants to be the Hokage, and if _ i_ of all people hate paperwork, how is he supposed to do it?" She quietly giggled at the mental picture of Naruto with his head buried in paperwork begging for ramen. But, she shrugged it off, knowing him, he would make somebody else do it for him, probably Shikamaru.

She just continued working until she heard a light knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" She stood up and fixed herself a little, she's a lady after all.

A tiny, thin woman in her thirties came in. " Hello Sakura. I'm sorry if i interrupted anything, would you mind if i bring in a patient, so you can heal him? I have a lot on my plate. We've healed some of his major injuries."

Sakura wasn't the one to refuse when someone asks her so nicely. " Sure, bring him in! It's my pleasure to help you." Woman nodded. She gestured to someone outside and two people brought a guy in. They put him on the bed, and left.

Sakura looked at him and made her way to him, checking for any critical injuries, but found none. He had just a broken arm and three ribs.

"You're lucky, it's nothing serious."

"Well, if this is luck, why does it hurts like hell?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but Sakura could clearly see he was in pain.

Sakura decided to ignore that comment and instead put her glowing and warm hands on his chest. The warmth was somehow soothing for the ninja, and he felt the pain disappearing along with the warmth. He almost wished he was injured more. Just so he could feel those soothing hands again

She took some bandages and started wrapping them around his arm. After a minute or two she was finished. "Okay, you're done. I suggest you relax a little and don't do anything that could hurt your arm. Oh, and by the way, what's your name?"

" My name? I'm Hiro Hamagutchi, i became jonin two weeks ago." He sounded very proud of that and even smiled.

"Hiro, huh? Congrats, you look young. How old are you 18-19?"

"I'm 17. I got my first A- rank mission three days ago." His smile faded as he said that. It hurt him to even think about his first mission.

17? How come Sakura did not ever see him?

He answered to her, as if he read her thoughts. "My family was originally from Iwagakure, but we came to Konoha a year ago."

She nodded. "Was that mission the reason of your state?"

Now it was his turn to nod. " Yes. I can tell you if you want?"

" Sure."

* * *

_Hiro's Flashback_

This was his first mission as a jonin, his first A- rank and he's not going to fail. Hokage believed in him and gave him this mission. Hand over a scroll to the Raikage. A- ranked because of possible threats.  
Simple, but important. That made him proud. He was supposed to travel to Cloud for twelve hours.

_He travelled fast, and after about 30 miles a group of shinobi surrounded him. He quickly put on a battle stance. It was the time to prove he's worth his rank._

_They all had the musical note symbol. Oh, that could be a trouble._

_"You're Hamaguchi from Konoha, right?" A ninja with some kind of a bandage wrapped around his head, leaving only his mouth and eyes visible.  
__  
__"Yes. Wait! How do you know my name? What do you want from me? " He played stupid and tried to act like he doesn't know anything. There were 7 of them he counted , if he there's a way for him to avoid the fight, he will try it. __"Don't play stupid now."_

Shit. They figured it out already? Seems like they're not so stupid as they seem to be. "Fine. Just to let you know; i'd rather fight to the death with you all, than give you the scroll. I won't betray my village!"

_"So be it, then. We'll take the scroll from your bloody hands and then feed the Northern Hideout with you!" He said that in the most sadistic manner that made Hiro flinch slightly._

He took out a couple of shuriken and thrown them at them, distracting them while he did hand seals for a jutsu he knew even in his sleep. "Katon: The Great Fireball Jutsu!" Three of them noticed it wide eyed, but had no time to react.

"You still think you're gonna 'Kill me and make the food out of me'?" He allowed himself to smirk a little.

_The Bandage guy grinned and showed his sharp teeth. "That's for sure. Don't think you're superior to us. We are not weak, simply because we are from Sound. Training there is the worst. All your bones hurt at the end of the day. You don't know that feeling. They treat you too gentle in Leaf."_

"Not weak? Are you sure?" He snorted and made a big mistake; he let his guard down. Even if it was just for a second, it was enough for then to grab him and twist his arm. He groaned in pain, and closed his eyes.

He felt the cold touch of metal, probably a sword on his stomach. Again that high pitched voice ringed in his ears. "You still think we're weak? Huh Hamagutchi? Now, i shall cut you to pieces and send you to your beloved Konoha."

No, i won't give up, not yet. He tried to kick the guy holding his left arm, but only got a kick in the ribs from the other guy. Another great wave of pain passed through him.

He felt the cold metal cutting through his jonin west and shirt touching his skin. " Seems like this is the end for me." He thought sadly before closing his eyes again. He awaited for the pain to come, but no pain was present. He opened his eyes and saw another guy holding the Bandage's sword and throwing it on the ground. Bandage looked terrified and suddenly froze. Seems like he used genjutsu. On him. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight.  
Was this guy his friend or foe? Even if he didn't look at him he mentally flinched at his voice. "What have i told you? And what did you do? Just take the scroll and let him go." Shit. Another foe. This day keeps getting better and better.

The sound nins let him go, and he was finally able to breath normally. Well, if you can call it normal.

The guy finally turned towards him. He had no forehead protector whatsoever. He was probably the same age as he was, thought he looked older; with those pitch black eyes and that stance. He radiated danger. He can't risk fucking with this guy.

His face was blank and voice loud and clear as he demanded for the scroll. " Hand it over,

_**now**__."_

He tried to look the same, but failed miserably. "And what if i don't want to?" He had to keep that little pride that was left in him.  
The guy's lips curled slightly. "I just saved you from being sliced into pieces. I think you have no other choice." Oh, how he wished he was in Konoha right now, no creepy guys, no bone chilling voices.

"I at least don't kiss Orochimaru's ass like all of you do." He had to distract them so he could make a plan.

The guys eyes flashed to his warningly. "Do i really look like someone who kisses somebody's especially Orochimaru's ass?" Oh, no, he so does not.

He swallowed. "No matter how you look, you all are just his slaves. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hn."

Bandage seemed to recover from the genjutsu , and grinned again. "Do you really want us to kill you over a damn scroll? If you do, you're really a naive Konoha basta-" His grin was soon kicked out of his face, literally. The guy punched him, and from the blood that seeped through the bandages around his face, broke his nose. "Shut up." Bandage just put a hand over his nose and backed away, eyes wide in fear.

" If you really don't want to give it out of the free will, i guess we'll take it forcefully. Everyone, back off; this is my battle. When you return at the base, tell Orochimaru he'll have his scroll soon." With that they left. Hiro was all alone with this creepy guy.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" It seemed like he knows everything about him, and he deserves to know his name after he beats him, so he can brag about it.

He merely smirked. "I'm under no obligation to tell you, but it's not like you'll live enough to tell someone. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"So, you're the one who betrayed Konoha? You're just a Orochimaru clone, i bet you would sell your own ass for power! Oh, wait; it would make me the hero of the leaf when i kill you!" He was furious, and he felt his confidence returning. No way in hell this traitor is better than him!

"Hn." The Uchiha didn't look offended at all and took out his own sword and pointed it at him.

He too, took a kunai, ready to block his every attack. Seconds passed and no one attacked.

"Is he waiting for me?" Hiro thought and studied him.

Then, in a split second Sasuke swung his sword at him, severing his kunai, and cutting through his west and skin in his lower abdomen.

Blood fell on the cold ground beneath them.

He grunted and backed off, focusing his chakra in his fist. He charged at him trying to hit him in the face, but he ended up eating dirt. His attack was dodged. Hiro felt dizzy and light headed. He tried to stand up, but felt a leg pinning him down.

Sasuke was looking through his back-pack in the search for the scroll. Unfortunately he found it before he could relase himself.

"You have any last words, Hiro?"

" Fuck you." Second later, he felt even more dizzy and lost his consciousness.

He woke up hours later, and saw a face of another ninja. He had a bowl like haircut and looked relieved by seeing him alive. He mumbled something, but he could only hear one part. "Your wound was fatal. You were lucky i came, and stopped the bleeding. We need to come back to Konoha."  
The only thing that mattered to him was that his first mission was a failure, he was a failure.

* * *

_Flashback Finished.__  
__  
_"And that's how i failed my first A-rank." Hiro finished, looking at particularly nothing.

Sakura seemed to absorb the every piece of information and then shook her head at him.

"Actually, i think you did your role perfectly fine." No wonder Shikamaru was so sure in this plan.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? That makes no sense; they took the scroll. How could that be a success?"

She chuckled a little at his face. "Well, Lady Tsunade knew Orochimaru would send some of his slaves to take the scroll, so she gave you a blank one. The real one was delivered to the Raikage by Rock Lee, and he delivered it without any attacks, all thanks to you." She explained.

"But, why didn't she tell me that? It's not like i'm a spy or something."

"If she told you, you would seem relaxed and they would figure it out. You should be happy, it's a success!" She smiled warmly at him.

He nodded.  
" Thanks, I appreciate that, you really are a good medic, I mean you got me finished in like 5 minutes! And I was asking myself, well would you mind if I treat you some dinner?" Hiro offered her his hand and smiled while blushing a little.

Sakura took his hand, but shook her head at his proposition. "I'm sorry I'm going to disappoint you, don't take it personally, I just don't wanna go out this days…''- He sure was handsome with his chocolate hair and dark green mysterious eyes, but her heart is someone else's.

Hiro just smiled sadly. "I see…the man that captured your heart is sure a lucky bastard, i hope we can stay friends if that's okay with you?"

"Yes! I would love it. I'm sure you'll find a good girl for you."

"Thank you, i better get going, then. See you Sakura." –With that he left her alone, in her thoughts.

"He sure is a bastard, but the best one too."-Sakura whispered to herself and smiled nostalgically.

She was going to change into her normal cloths, and already got her shirt off but suddenly door opened and an excited Naruto came in.

Sakura fast covered herself and before Naruto was able to say something, punched him so hard that he hit the wall with a very loud cry of pain.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU!? I WAS CHANGING MYSELF FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Naruto quickly covered his eyes run out.

"God, I thought she's going to kill me, If I was teme ,she wouldn't do anything! She would probably strip for him"

Sakura quickly changed and was ready to kill Naruto, but a voice interrupted her.

"Sakura, Naruto you better hurry up and come to Hokage office, Tsunade-sama says it's something that would interest you." It was Shizune, Tsunades trustworthy assistant

"Yeah, of course Shizune nee-chan ! We're coming!"  
Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Sakura nodded and she and Naruto started walking towards the Hokage office.

"Sakura-chan? What do you think this is all about?" Naruto asked while practically dancing towards it.

Sakura just sweat dropped at his childish actions, but eventually answered.

"I don't know Naruto, does it matter? We will find out soon enough, right?" Naruto nodded and continued to chit-chat, but Sakura didn't listen. His every sentence had at least one of the following words such as "Ramen" "Ero Sennin" "I will be the Hokage" and more "Ramen". Was it really worth listening?

"Geez, and i here thought he's matured. How foolish of me." Sakura thought and looked at her teammate as he almost fell right on his ass.

Sakura was sick of his constant ranting and decided to stop it. "How about this Naruto? You shut up, and i'll pay you ramen!" His eyes widened at the mention of his beloved ramen, and he nodded.

The rest of the journey was silent, much to Sakura's pleasure.

_****  
At the Hokage Tower..._

Hokage's office was large, but for very first time it lacked space. Not because there were too many ninjas, no. The reason behind it was how thick the air was, because of the tension. Whole Konoha 11 was there – students and teachers alike - plus Sai and Yamato. They were all tired because it was the middle of the night and their beds were waiting for them. Everyone from Konoha 11 were of a chunin level. Well, besides Neji who made it to jounin and Naruto who was (still) a genin… Not that he actually minds. He knows he's above the chunin and maybe even above jonin level.

Tsunade Senju is the Hokage, and a part of legendary sannin together with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She was famous for her monstrous strength, big breasts and bad luck at gamble. Right now, she was sitting in the Hokage's chair and held a scroll in her left hand and a bottle of sake in right.

Next to her was Jiraiya, also known as "pervy sage". He was a pervert or super pervert, how he calls himself. You would say that's lame, but guess what? He wrote Icha-Icha books! Yeah, I know you love them, don't act as you don't.

Sakura and Naruto came in, then stood next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this all about? Why are everyone here?" Sakura looked around her.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. I heard it's about Akatsuki."

"Ah, my eternal rival Kakashi, you are wrong! I think it's about how much youth our village needs." Gai said in his good guy pose. Kakashi just facepalmed and Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here so fast. Reason of this meeting is a secret mission I had no idea of, till today morning. It was written by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage."

Whispers could be heard all over the room.

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke," Jiraiya added.

"What? I don't think I heard well. I thought you said it's about _Sasuke_?" Kakashi asked, feeling somehow sick; he hates to talk about his former student, he is a traitor now.

"You heard him good. It's about Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha survivor, the genius and avenger," Tsunade said looking at Kakashi. "If i were to find out about this earlier, i'd say you should be proud of every one of your former students. Of Naruto, Sakura and especially Sasuke. "

Everyone looked at her if she was crazy or drank too much sake. Kakashi was about to say something but she cut him off.

"We've cleaned our library and we've found an interesting scroll, written by Third Hokage which says that Uchiha Sasuke never betrayed Konoha. He was assigned to a S-rank mission." Hokage began.

"Wait, what? That's impossible! He told me himself that he hates me!" Naruto said wide eyed.

Then all eyes turned to Sakura, who just stood there frozen, but after a couple of seconds a smile broke onto her features.

"Well, well, Sasuke, aren't you a mysterious one, huh?"

_~Flashback~_

_It was a cold night and a raven haired boy was running towards Uchiha mansion with a tired expression. He was just heading home after a looong training with Kakashi-sensei, and God he was tired! He had to do chidori for the third time and passed out not even succeeding in hitting something with it._

_Suddenly, a ninja in his late twenties stopped him in his tracks._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, the Third wants to see you. Please come to Hokage's office," ninja said._  
_Sasuke just glared at him._

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Oh, I apologize Sasuke. I've got a scroll, I know I put it somewhere..." Ninja said with an embarrassed smile, and started to search thought his backpack._

_"Will you hurry it up?"_

_''Sasuke, ah- Here," he said giving Sasuke a scroll. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go. Goodbye, Sasuke."_

_"Hn," was all that Sasuke said since he was too busy reading the scroll._

_"Sasuke,__  
__I've got a special mission which I think only you can complete. You'll surely find it interesting, since it's about Orochimaru and others. Besides, I think you must know the truth about the infamous Uchiha massacre._

_-Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure."_

_What did old man think? He saw it with his own eyes. Itachi killed them all, and admitted it._

"_I should go, I can't refuse Hokage," He thought and changed his direction.  
__

_Hiruzen was seated in his chair, and from the look on his face, he wasn't so happy about the thing he was about to do. If his dear wife was alive, she would probably make him regret it. But she wasn't. She was killed by that Demon Fox.  
He thought about the unfairness of it all, how his wife was dead, the Uchiha tragedy and the terrible life of Naruto. Still it was the shinobi world, unfairness at it's finest.  
The door cracked open. "Hokage?" The voice of a young shinobi filled his ears; he instantly realized who it was._

"Ah, Sasuke. I'm, glad you came, and just in time. Do you want some tea?" Hiruzed greeted him and pointed at the empty chair.

_"It's not like I had a choice, you cannot refuse the Hokage," Sasuke replied in a casual tone while trying to cover up a huff of displeasure. "As for the tea – no, thank you."_

_"Ah, perks of being a Hokage." He laughed._

_"You said that you want to talk with me, so talk."_

_"Why so grumpy, Sasuke? Training didn't went well? And yes, I wanted personally to talk with you. I hope I have your discretion, this is very important and touchy subject."_

_Sasuke ignored previous two questions. "The Uchiha massacre? Yes, it'll stay between us Hokage, even i don't think there's something people already don't know." Sasuke' s voice shuddered with the mention of the tragedy that befell on his family._

_"Yes, the Uchiha , i wouldn't think so if i were you. There are so many things you need to know."  
_

_"Oh, is it like that?" _

_"Tell me when you're ready, because I guarantee you will be surprised and shocked about things I'm about to tell you. Truth hurts, you know…" Hokage said and took a sip of his tea. He somehow felt sorry for the boy. Was he mature enough to bear the burden?_

_Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready Hokage. Just spit it out."_

_"Oh, i will. I need to give you something first." Hokage took out a scroll and handed it over to Sasuke._

"What is this?"The Raven boy asked. He was confused. The scroll was blank.

"Just put a drop of your blood on it." Sasuke did as he was told. Some weird seal appeared on it.

"You will use this as a way to give the information to Konoha. Just write the information, and a shinobi will appear. He will pass the information you wrote to the Konoha, and disappear right after. And you'll still remain undercovered. In short ,a perfect way."

"So my mission is to be the undercover in sound?" That was, well unexpected. It was true he thought about leaving, but still...

"Yes. There's just something you shall not do." Hokage nodded. He hated to make this boy's life harder than it already is, but this is for the best.

"And that is?"

"Don't attack Konoha shinobi, unless it's necessary , and when you do, try to not make the wound critic. "

"Understood." Well, that part was easy at least. Orochimaru won't let him go out of the base anyway. He wouldn't want to lose his "next weasel". "It's not like i'll let him live enough to do it, any way. He smirked at the thought.

"Now to start with the story."

* * *

This is basically the end of the chapter. I'm a little nervous as this is the first piece of Naruto fanfiction I have ever written. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :]

Also, Hiro didn't tell Sakura it was Sasuke – just some sound ninja. _  
_


End file.
